1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device that includes both an electrical shift control switch and a brake lever, which are configured to be mounted to the free end of a bicycle handlebar in an integrated manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle control devices for shifting and braking.
In the past, bicycle shifters were mechanically operated devices that were sometimes located near the brake levers of the bicycle. Thus, an operating force was typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a shift control lever, which in turn transmitted the operating force to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. More recently, electric switches have been used instead of mechanical control levers in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism. One example of an electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,451. This patent discloses a plurality of electric switches may be provided at a plurality of handlebar locations in order to allow for quicker shifts and to enhance responsiveness. Another example of an electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20005/0211014. While these control devices work well, they are not suited for all types of handlebars. In particular, when these control devices that include both a brake lever and an electrical switch are mounted to a free end of a handlebar, the brake lever and/or the electrical switch can be inconvenient to operate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.